Destroy
by Joy915
Summary: What does Mephisto think when he sees a happy Talia right after he just saw a sobbing Talia? And why does it make him want to scream? In Mephisto's pov, exceptionally ooc


**Destroy a Talisto fic**

* * *

"The medallion has been destroyed master." Praxina bowed her head trying to hide the sneer curling her lips.

Mephisto gleefully added, "Burned up like a Metzorian worm!" He motioned with his hands, "Whoosh!"

Graymorr's masked face showed neither happiness or exasperation. His deep voice rumbled through the cave, "Good work." Then the purple waterfall of mist vanished. Mephisto turned to his twin frowning with thought, "Is that the first time he's ever said 'Good job' to us?" He tilted his head. "Hmm, it must be."

Praxina turned away disgusted. "Who cares." She looked down at the round blue disk in her hand, running a thumb across its smooth surface. Mephisto's eyes glittered with mischief, "You still have it right?"

She tossed her hair, her voice full of smug pride. "Yes. You never know. It might come in handy someday." They both chuckled.

She paused and held up her hand, giving him a pointed look. "That reminds me." And her voice resumed its disdainful quality signaling they were back to hating each other, and Mephisto could drop his air of friendliness.

"You used _her_ name a lot today." _Her_ meaning one of the princesses, it always did. Mephisto grunted.

 _"And_ , you had just a little _too_ much fun out of making her miserable." Oh. She was talking about Talia. Great. Just great.

"Is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all?" Mephisto stiffened, then forced himself to relax. "I don't know." He tried to smirk with boredom, make his voice smooth with out interest.

Praxina fixed him with a glare.

"Are you sure brother dear?"

He resisted the urg to demand if it had been obvious. If _Praxina_ had noticed, little-miss-clueless-to-emotion had noticed, who else had? Hopefully no one.

Talia? Had she? No. She had been too busy crying her eyes out about her keepsake. He tried to hide the smirk that came. This one was all too real.

"Besides, you can't call them 'her' or 'she' or 'them' forever." Praxina sniffed with an 'Oh _yes_ I can' air.

"Whatever." He decided to drop it. She was already two steps ahead. Like always. She tossed the pendant at him and he fumbled but pocketed it.

She didn't bother to look back at him as she snapped, "Go away."

He rolled his eyes and was gone in the flourish of his cape and a green swirl of magic.

* * *

He reappeared on the window sill of Talia's room.

He snapped his fingers and was invisible in a second, he surveyed her room with the bored glance of someone seeing something they had memorized already.

\- Meticulously neat book shelf. Alphabetically sorted stack of books on a dark wooden desk, every pencil in place and a large mountain of tidy papers filled with careful pencil markings. Light gray carpet, vacuumed. Three framed pictures of the princess trio. A dark wood dresser. A full sized matress atop a boxspring. Blue quilted cover, white lace pillows- not picked by the rooms owner- arranged by a deft hand.

Neat. Neat. Neat freak, cough cough.

But- No her bed was a mess of covers and the plain pale yellow sheet was half pulled off the bed, some of the pillows had even fallen to the floor- And in the middle of that mess was- Talia?

She was splayed across it, her long chocolate hair was tangled around her face.

Her _beaming_ face.

Her cheeks were pink with joy. The room seemed to glow with it.

Mephisto wanted to be sick. All he could do was stare in horror. His eyes wrinkled in a scowl. How could she possibly be happy?! Just few minutes ago she'd been bawling her eyes out!

He narrowed his bright green eyes as they darkened.

He _hated_ her smile. It made his gut twist with a strange feeling he could only liken to disgust.

It made him want to throw something.

He wanted to make her cry or yell or cower or- _Anything_ but smile.

 **Anything** but smile!

He clenched her pendent in his hand. Tight into a fist.

He could hear the splinter of wood in his mind. See her shocked eyes as the blue jem fell to the dead summer grass below.

He could hear her gasp. Wide stareing eyes full of hurt.

His fingers iched with the need to _destroy_ something. He trembled with restraint. _No._

He took a deep breath. He extended his fingers, trying to calm himself, to stretch the need out.

If he broke her pendent Talia wouldn't even see. And if he did it in front of her she would call Iris and Auriana. Then _he_ would have to call Praxina. _Then_ she would know. Know she had been right about Talia.

Know that he spent his free time sitting on this window ledge watching a girl he shouldn't be watching and not only would she think the wrong thing but she would also tell Gramorr and- Mephisto shuddered.

Who knew what would happen then.

So with the most self-control he could ever remember using, he pocketed the cool blue pendent that smelled like this girl who drove him _crazy_ and settled into the crook of the ledge.

He watched her.

He watched as she jumped from the hurricane of covers and danced around the room and sang.

And _smiled._

He would have to be satisfied with her smile.

For now. A twisted sneer curled his lips.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Here's a mhwaaa ;3 ;3 ;3 to everybody who likes Talisto!**

 **~The Person Who Wrote Everything Above~ 5-22-16**


End file.
